


I DID NAHT HIT HER!

by orphan_account



Series: The Room Au [2]
Category: The Room (2003), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Alternate Universe - The Room (2003), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, HEE HO IM HIGH B I T CH, I HAD TO MAN, I WANT D E A TH, I apologize to all Naratrish and Fugotrish shippers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Narancia is Johnny I will die on this hill, Trish is a bitch ok, im going insane, pls help me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A recreation of the infamous I did not hit her scene.More The Room au, why? Because I'm bored and I need to make more cursed content.I have legit stuff planned I swear, I just need to make cursed shit.
Relationships: Narancia Ghirga/Trish Una, Pannacotta Fugo/Trish Una
Series: The Room Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I DID NAHT HIT HER!

Narancia was walking up the stairs, and he was pissed. Trish had just accursed him of hitting her! Why would he do that? He was a good guy and he never drank! As he opens the door leading to the roof, he rants.

"I did naht hit her, it's not true! It's bullshit! I did naht hit her." Narancia throws the water bottle to the ground. "I did naAaAaAAAhT, oh hai Fugo :D"

"Oh hey Narancia" Fugo was epic style sitting on a chair, for some reason resting a soccer ball on his crotch. "What's up?"

Walking over, Narancia sits next to Fugo. "I have a prolem with Trish, she say that I hit her."

Fugo huffs. "What? Well did you?"

"No it's not true! Dun even ask." He nods, "what's new with you?"

 _Well I'm sleeping with you fiance_ Fugo thought, but to Narancia he said. "Well I'm just sitting up here thinking you know."

Intrigued, Narancia listens. 

"I've got a question for you."

"Ya."

"You think girls like to cheat like guys do?"

Narancia tilts his head curiously. "What makes you say dat?"

"I don't know, I don't know." He stands up, and walks to lean against the rooftops ledge. "I'm just, I'm just thinking."

"I dun have to worry bout dat cause Trish is loyal to me"

Fugo pauses.

_Oh shit I fucked up_

"Yeah man you never know," He shakes his head. "People are very strange these days."

Narancia was just chilling, sitting with his hands behind his head.

"I used to know a girl," Continues Fugo. "She had a dozen guys. One of em found out about it, beat her up so bad she ended up in a hospital."

"Ahahahah, wut a story Fugo." Narancia stands up to stand up next to Fugo.

"You can say that again" He says Narancia stood up.

Narancia patted Fugo's pecs then arm while saying. "I'm so happy I have you as my bes fren, and I love Trish so much."

Fugo wanted to die.

"Yeah man, yeah you are very lucky."

"Well maybe yu should have a girl Fugo,"

Oh Narancia, so oblivious. 

Fugo walked away from Narancia. "Yeah, yeah maybe you're right." He stops. "Maybe I have one already, I don't know yet."

"Well wat happened? Remember Betty? Dats her name."

"Betty?"

"Ya."

Fugo turns around. "Yeah we don't see each other anymore. Y'know she wasn't good in bed. She was beautiful, but we had too many arguments."

"Well dats too bad." Narancia was still chilling. "My Trish is great when I can get it."

Fugo walks away to sit on the chairs again.

"Aw man I just can't figure women out. Sometimes they're just too smart, sometimes they're flat out stupid, other times they're just evil."

Yeah, like how people are like that Fugo, you've cracked the code, congrats.

Narancia also walks to sit on the chairs.

"it seems to me like layk youre da EXXPERT Fugo." He sits down.

Fugo smiles wistfully, regretting every decision he has ever made in his life.

"No, definitely not an expert Narancia."

Narancia throws his head back. "Was bovering you Fugo?"

Fugo wordlessly gets up and walks away. "Nothing man."

Getting up after him, Narancia grabs his shoulder. "Do you? Do you have sum secret?"

"Forget it man."

"Why dontchu tell?"

"Why? Oh come on."

"Is this sum kinda secret?"

"No come on, forget it dude."

Fugo passes the ball to Narancia, going to exit the roof. "See you later man."

"Wutever.."

Narancia plays ball with himself on the roof.


End file.
